


Too Far Home

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wishes he could find his way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far Home

Steve looks out the window toward Brooklyn. And thinks about the impossibility of home. He's walked the streets, the streets of today, and seen the ghosts of places and people he knew. The life he knew. But that's all they are, ghosts. 

He wants to be home so bad it burns a hole in his chest some days, but he never says anything, there's no point. He can't go back, and he can't stand the sad pitying looks. 

His only choice is to go forward, find something that will make him want to stay. Steve hopes he finds it soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [avengers100](http://avengers100.livejournal.com/) prompt # 5: Home


End file.
